


Blissful Sleep

by QuillyInks



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillyInks/pseuds/QuillyInks
Summary: Kurt had a bad dream.





	Blissful Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first story and probs done before but overall I hope you like it? :'D

“You left me. It’s over. Don’t come crawling back.”  
A dark figure hovered over him, Kurt pleaded, “Blaine, wait; please don’t leave me. Please. Blaine!”

Blaine awoke with a trembling Kurt beside him. He sat up. “Kurt baby? Are you alright?” He saw tears falling down his cheeks. He huddled him closely. Kurt trembled in his arms. 

He wiped his tears, “I-I’m so sorry Blaine, for everything I did to you. I hurt and neglected you. I pulled the engagement off. I-I’m horrible.” 

Blaine lifted his chin, “You are not horrible. You are my husband, my beautiful loving husband that I’m going to spend the rest of my life with.” 

Kurt sniffed, “I’m sorry-I’m just, I love you so much. I don’t wanna lose you.” 

“You aren’t going to lose me.” Blaine looked into his deep blue eyes with as much love as he could to show him that they were going to be alright. “We’ve gone through so much to be together. And we fought for this, for us.” He lifted his hand up to his lips and lightly kissed his knuckles.

Kurt breathed, “Thank you.” He leaned in for a long lasting kiss. They leaned back to bed. Kurt nuzzling on Blaine’s chest, “Blaine, can you um-” He blushed. 

“Yes baby?”

Kurt whispered, “Can you sing me a song? It could maybe make me fall asleep faster.” 

Blaine smiled lovingly at his lover, he chuckled, “I would love to.” 

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back  
My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

As his voice started to quieten he plants a blissful peck on his head. “Goodnight my love”


End file.
